El maldito alcohol
by Ashabi
Summary: [•Drabble AoxMei•] Los errores de tu juventud podrían quedar en el olvido, dije podrían, porque hay una alta probabilidad de que te exploten en la cara cuando se supone eres una Mizukage adulta y madura. Y todo... por el maldito alcohol.


**El maldito alcohol.**

 **Disclaimer: El anime/manga Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Este drabble es participante del reto "Palabras al azar", del foro "La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas".**

 **Personaje:** Mei Terumī.

 **Palabra sorteada:** Exhibicionista.

 **Número de palabras:** 497 según el contador de palabras (casi me da un infarto al pensar que me excedí con las palabras :c )

* * *

El alcohol cegaba sus sentidos, su cabeza le daba vueltas…

¿Cómo había terminado borracha?, la anécdota no tenía mucho de especial.

Logró completar una misión de rango S, su primera misión como jōnin. Además como lo llevaba haciendo hace años, siguió ocultando con éxito sus kenkkei genkai. Así que en festejo de la misión, sus compañeros la habían llevado a un bar.

Entonces ya es predecible lo que pasó, donde hay un bar, inevitablemente habrá alcohol. Tomó un trago más, exagerando la acción, luciendo más como una autentica alcohólica que una shinobi con rango alto.

—Terumī.

— ¿Qué?

—A que no te atreves a bailar en la plataforma del bar.

Ella era una persona muy susceptible e insinuarle que no se atrevería a algo… la encendía. Por algo el chico la había retado, porque ella haría lo que le dijesen si era un reto.

— ¡Por supuesto que me atrevo hombre! —arrastró las palabras—, solo observa.

Se levantó bruscamente casi tirando la silla y se dirigió a la dichosa plataforma, haciendo resonar sus tacones. Todo el mundo dejó de hacer sus actividades para ver como de forma poco elegante, se subía a la plataforma donde a veces se presentaban danzas.

Se enderezó flaqueando, causando algunas risas. El alcohol le había eliminado cualquier rastro de cordura y un modo salvaje despertó en ella, comenzando a bailar de forma sugerente. Sus caderas se movían al ritmo de la melodía, sus piernas se movían como plumas movidas por el viento y de su boca fueron saliendo las palabras que conformaban la canción. Todos los hombres la miraban con lujuria e interés, silbándole y aplaudiéndole. Pero había una excepción, un hombre llamado Ao veía con desaprobación la escena. Esa chica debía ser apenas una jovencita y ya se estaba exhibiendo de esa forma…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a un lado de ella sujetándole la muñeca y obligándola a mirarlo.

— ¿No crees que estás siendo muy **exhibicionista**?, bájate de ahí niña.

Mei lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Quieres ver cómo no soy una niña, viejo?

De forma rápida le dio un beso en la boca al hombre, siendo un rozón brusco de labios.

— ¡Me marcho! Y no porque tú lo digas… es porque me siento a morir…

Se tocó el hombre los labios mientras veía como ella se quitaba los tacones tomándolos con las manos, se bajaba de la plataforma y se marchaba completamente ebria.

.

.

.

—Godaime, le presentaré al otro shinobi que la escoltará a la cumbre.

Mei mira con aburrimiento al hombre que le habló y hace un ademán de manos desinteresado.

—Anda, hazlo pasar.

Es obedecida y sus ojos verdes se amplían enormemente al ver a la persona que avanza hacia ella. El otro shinobi se marcha dandole privacidad.

—Quien diría que el siguiente Mizukage serías tú, pequeña **exhibicionista.**

Ella no contesta, solo siente como su rostro comienza a tornarse carmín.

" _Maldito alcohol. Kami, haz que la tierra me trague…"_

* * *

Notas de autor: Vaya, pues aquí está lo que mi retorcida mente creó en medio de música japonesa.

Si hay dudas de las edades de Mei y Ao, son las siguientes:

Mei: 18 años y Ao: 33 años.

Y ya en el "epilogo" son las edades que conocemos, Mei 31 y Ao 46.

Espero que les haya gustado, por mi parte no sé qué decir (he salido de mi confort y se siente realmente extraño xD). Mucha suerte a todos en sus drabbles si están participando y para todos en general, saludos.

¡No olviden dejar su review! Att: Ashabi.


End file.
